Reincarnation Of Merlin
by Swiftstrike Prime
Summary: Summery Inside


_**Reincarnation of Merlin **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Chaotic though I really want too!**_

_**Summary: Hunter **__**Emrys is 14 years old and Always thought she was normal an average Chaotic player But one day a certain book shows up on her bed with a unexpected dream/message from her Great-Great Grandfather Merlin or Emrys of Elador she discovers she's his reincarnation what happens when a certain Overworld leader is the once and future king's reincarnation. Follow Hunter as she attempts to full fill her destiny under the training and guidance of Najarin.**_ Kilgharrah

_**Ch.1 Eternal Merlin **_

You know what my day started out perfectly normal. My mom yelled at me to get up and go

To school, I played Chaotic with my friends Tom and Kaz after school perfectly normal, but

Then something strange happened I got a code Tom and Kaz were excited but I think that

Code was jinxed because it started the oddest chain of events. Well I better start from the

Beginning huh? Very well .My name is Hunter Emrys, I am 14 years old I have green eyes

That have a gold twinge to them (mom is really surprised that happened), long raven black hair

And pasty Irish skin. Okay so we passed Mom now where were we oh ya Tom and Kaz

Geeking about that jinxed code well here we go it started like this.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" Kaz exclaimed while jumping up and down like an excited child, while he

Was doing that I was doing my best to hide behind my friend Tom's (who was equally excited btw)

Back in my embarrassment over my cousins stupid antics (forgot to mention that tidbit earlier). After

Kaz 'calmed' down I packed up my things and booked it as fast as I could back to my house not

Noticing that no one was home (which is odd at my house I'm 1 of 5 children 4 are brothers). When I

Got to my room I dumped my bag on my floor before attempting to throw myself onto my bed and

Hitting something hard underneath my pillow "owe" I complained moving my pillow and there was a

Freaking huge book (like bigger than 2 medical textbooks huge how I didn't notice it earlier I don't

Know) "Marcus is dead "I muttered. Marcus is the child before me and my dad's favorite I am the

Youngest and the only girl, so I'm usually the victim of many pranks my elder brothers come up with.

By now I'm glaring at the book that interrupted my nap before it began I move it to the shelf on the

Other side of my room and Barely made it to my bed again before my scanner went off "What Kaz!"

I growled I swear I saw fear in his eyes. "Put your code in Cuz" he said "If I do this will you leave me

Alone?" I asked "fine "he pouted "just does it before midnight okay" "alright I'm going to take a nap "I

Said "good-bye" he had put up no protests he knew I hadn't been feeling very well lately. Then I

Climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

_**~DREAM~**_

_**I'm in a castle I can tell because I am in a dungeon to my left there is a door I can see the **_

_**Beginning steps because of the torch lit by the door the rest is dark. I pick up the spare **_

_**A torch that is sitting nearby and lights it then begin to walk down the steep steps this **_

_**Place is also Familiar to me I've been here before. Soon the stairs give way to tunnels they **_

_**Are dark, creepy and covered in cobwebs but it doesn't scare me like it should it oddly **_

_**Enough it made me feel safe with its familiarity. Then the tunnel I'm in gives way to a large **_

_**Cavern and I'm on the ledge there is someone else there "all we be explained do not worry"**_

_**He said moving the hair from my eyes like my father used too. The boy was a little taller **_

_**Than I was, had raven black hair and blue eyes with gold twinges I could be the female**_

_**Version of him "you are" he said pulling me from my thoughts all I could think is 'what the **_

_**Fuck' "Language!" he reprimanded "can you read my thoughts?" I asked "in a sense all will **_

_**Be explained if **__**Kilgharrah would bloody hurry up!" he cursed I laughed "if you're going to **_

_**Swear don't go on about me doing it" I said "your younger than me granddaughter" he **_

_**Scolded "What!" I shouted "ah the young warlock and his Reincarnation" a loud voice said **_

_**Suddenly a large dragon flew in and landed on a large rock near the ledge. "About bloody **_

_**Time Kilgharrah you cut it pretty close "he said "wait just wait what do you mean **_

_**Reincarnation?" I asked "I see your Grandfather has failed to tell you" the dragon said with **_

_**Amusement "well Kilgharrah I was waiting for a certain Great Dragon to show up were you **_

_**Terrorizing Uther again?" he asked "on the contrary he was complaining about not being**_

_**Reincarnated to Morgana and I decided to shut him up" the dragon said. "Enough of this **_

_**Dragon let's just get in with it the poor child's dying over here "he said I frowned "Very **_

_**Well Child I am Kilgharrah or as many called me the Great Dragon" he said "and I am Your **_

_**Very Great Grandfather Merlin or Emrys of Elador" Merlin said ruffling my hair a bit "okay **_

_**But what about the whole reincarnation bit you guys were taking about over there when you were **_

_**Pretending I didn't exist?" I asked. "She is truly your descendent Merlin she's as blunt as you **_

_**Everywhere but is probably a little brighter" the dragon Laughed "oi!" Merlin shouted indignantly I **_

_**Giggled at this. "What we mean is that I'm needed again" Merlin said getting over his embarrassment **_

"_**Well that's nice for you but what does that have to do with me?" I asked "Well the Once and Future **_

_**Prat decided he didn't want to be cooped up in that little spot we were in well it wasn't all that little**_

_**When Kilgharrah wasn't there, anyway he got cabin fever in a sense and decided to come back earlier**_

_**Than he was supposed too "He said I nodded at him to continue "well this also means that myself and **_

_**Gaius have to come back ""well why not just you?" I asked "because Gaius has always been there to **_

_**Guide me and he needs to guide the 'new' me you will need him" Merlin said "wait I'll need him but **_

_**You said you need him and I am not you "I said "If only it were so easy to walk out on one's destiny **_

_**Merlin needed to choose one of his descendants to take this burden and he choose you "the Dragon **_

_**Said. "Why not one of my brothers? They'd be more qualified for this reason 1 their boys!" I exclaimed **_

"_**You cannot run away from this you have been chosen for this "the dragon said "you got the code for **_

_**Chaotic for a reason Arthur is in Perim a mistake of his own that seems to be for the good of that **_

_**World but he is but one side of the coin you are the other you cannot escape it 'the dragon said while **_

_**Merlin just nodded along. "But Perim isn't real it's just made up" I said "you are wrong young witch **_

_**Perim is real "The dragon said "okay then who's Arthur? Chaor?" I said sarcastically "it is Maxxor the **_

_**Overworld leader" Merlin said I felt my jaw drop to floor "good luck to him then I'm an underworld **_

_**Fan 'I lied (did I mention I suck at lying) "your worse than me when it comes to lying you know "Merlin **_

_**Said "Hunter wake up dad brought Chinese home "a voice said "Goodbye young witch we will meet **_

_**Again" the dragon said and then he flew off.**_

_**~END DREAM~**_

"Hunter wake up or I'll set dad on you!" Michael shouted while shaking me hard "not if I get brain

Damage!" I shouted glaring at my brother "sorry "he said "I'll be down in a minute "I told him while I

Rubbed my eyes he bolted out of my room to get his precious Chinese food (the kids obsessed I swear).I

Sat there and thought for a minute but I couldn't form a rational thought. So I hoped the dream was

Fake .


End file.
